The begin of Agent Padme
by 22destinyXdarkness22
Summary: Padme is at her home like any other day, when two mysterious people show up at her house! What do they want from her? Will she die? Find out! One shot!


Yay! Fourth story! EXCITING! Lol, sorry, just it has been a while since I have updated on other storys and I guess it would be silly to try and start another story but I will have this going on.

Silverstream: You are not starting this story!

Am too!

Silverstream: Are not! I wont let you!

Just try and stop me!

Padme's Pov:

I sat on my bed reading my book. It was around 11:00 am. I had already woken up but decided to read a book instead of go to the living room. I was sitting in my black tshirt with an eagle on it, a black hoodie with pockets, black socks with a blue anchor on it and grey pants with the words REBEL RIDER on the side of the left pant leg.

"Grrrrrr!" said something.

I looked around the room. I could not understand where the noise came from.

"Oh, thats probably just my stomach. Well, sorry Agathie Christie. I gotta go eat some breakfast" I said as I hopped of my bed and headed over to the kitchen.

As I was on my way to the kitchen when I noticed Mary, my rabbit. Since you probably could not understand Mary, I will translate.

Blink,Blink, Wink. (How are you today?)

"I'm fine Mary, how are you? ...Where are the others?" I asked Mary.

Wink,Grunt,Snuffle. (Your mum went out shopping today).

"Probably for my christmas stockings. What about dad?" I asked.

Snuffle, Blink. (Your dad went to work).

"And what about my brother?" I asked.

Wink, Stomp, Stamp.(He went with your mom).

"Well I should get my chores done before they come home" I said walking off to clean the garden.

1 HOUR LATER

"Well, done all my chores. And they still arent back!" I said to myself as I sat on the couch in the living room.

WInk,Wink, Stomp.(So what are you going to do now?).

"Mary! How did you get out of your cage?" I asked my rabbit.

Stamp, Blink, sniffle. (You left the door open).

"Well, I guess its okay if you dont run away. Which you dont do" I said resting on the couch.

I suddenly heard a car stopping outside. I stood up and looked out the window. I noticed two men with guns outside my house!

"MARY! Go and hide back in your cage!" I said quickly.

As Mary was hiding behind a hay bale in her cage, I grabbed the phone and a knife. I ran down stairs and hid in a secret compartment in the garage. I dailed the police number.

"Hello police here, what is your emergency?" said a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello! There are two people outside my house with guns!" I said quickly.

"Alright tell us where you are" said the voice.

"Anathar street 50" I explained.

I heard the person hang up which I was suprised at. I heard the door to the garage open. I held my breath as I heard them coming down the stairs.

"Where do you think she is Nick?" asked one of the men.

"I don't know Stan, but whe have to find her before "they" arrive" said the other man.

I was confused. Where they looking for me? Why would they be looking for me? Who is "they"? What would they do with me if they found me? How do I expect to protect myself with a little kitchen knife? Would they hurt Mary?

I froze as I heard the door to the secret compartment open. One of the men poked his head in the door way.

"Here she is Nick" said the man.

I dropped the little kitchen knife. One of my many questions was answered. They were looking for me. The other man came and pulled me out of the compartment.

"Come on, we don't have much time to waste" said the man called Nick.

I was pulled by my arm up the stairs. They led me through the living room and front door. I noticed that they had there truck on the top of the drive way, as they pulled me up the drive way I spoke up.

"You do know I called the police" I said.

They did not stop walking but there eyes widened. The man called Stan turned his head towards me.

"Are you sure?" asked the man called Stan.

"Noo I called pizza hut and asked for tampons. Of course I called the police!" I said annoyed.

As we reached the top of the hill three police cars surrounded us. Six men stepped out of the cars. They pointed there guns at us.

"Step away from the girl!" yelled one of the police officers.

The man called Nick held me in a head lock and pointed his gun at the police officers. The man called Stan also pointed his gun at the police officers behind me.

"No Way! If we do you will kill her!" yelled the man called Nick.

I was confused by that comment. Why did these two think that the police would kill me?

Just then, one of the police officers shot his gun and his bullet nearly hit my ear. A tear fell from my eye and slided off my cheek. I did not get hit but I cried because I nearly got hit.

Both of the men who took me from my house let off a shot and dived towards the truck whose doors just opened. The doors shut behind them and the truck drove off at a very fast speed.

"Is that her?" asked a lady at the front of the truck.

"Its looks like the picture we were given" said the man driving.

"Are you alright? You were not hit were you?" asked the man called Nick.

"You let her get hit? How stupid Sam" said the man driving.

I looked over at them and noticed that the man who was called Nick was Sam Hanna. The man called Stan was agent . The lady next to the one driving was Kensi blye. And the one driving was Martin Deeks. They where all the people from the NCIS LA crew.

I walked up to the front of the truck to see where we were going. I then noticed something drastic.

"Uh, Deeks. We drive on the left side of the road not the right" I said tapping his shoulder.

"That would explain why everyone is honking at us"said Deeks. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You guys are in a TV show" I said watching in horror as Deeks veered over to the left side of the road.

"Hetty will explain everything once we get to LA, so just relax for now" said Kensi.

10 HOURS LATER

We had arrived at the NCIS LA head quarters. I looked up and gasped at the huge building.

"You know it looks better on the inside" said Sam as he entered the building.

I slowly entered the building. A air conditioning to my right blowed my brown hair that was shoulder height. I saw a whole array of desks around the whole building. I saw a short lady come down the stairs.

"You must be Padme" said the lady.

"This is indeed Padme, Hetty" said Callum.

Hetty ran her eyes over me and seemed somehow relieved.

"Thank goodness, if you had gotten hurt that would have been very bad" said Hetty.

"Why am I here? And why did the police try to kill me? " I asked.

"The reason why the police tried to shoot you is because they are not real police men, and they want to stop you from doing your job" said Hetty.

I stared confused at Hetty.

"My job? Is that why I am here?" I asked.

"You see Padme, you are the only one who believes TV shows are real" said Hetty. "And many people from the TV shows are being killed, so we needed a real person to solve them"

"Why can't you guys do that? And why would other people try to stop me?" I asked.

"Since we also are part of the TV shows, we can't go to any other TV shows without the help of a real person" said Hetty. "The reason why people are trying to stop you is because they want to make TV show people disapear forever"

"Has anyone from TV shows died yet?" I asked.

"Only three people, Dudley puppy, Kick buttowski and Finn" said Hetty.

"Okay?" I said nervously.

Hetty went over to her desk and got out a badge and a gun. She came back over to me and placed them in my hands.

"You now are a official NCIS LA agent" said Hetty.

"Hold on a second! What about my family and friends back home?" I asked.

"Unless they are necessary for you to do your job they won't know about where you are" said Hetty.

"Another thing" I said. "I don't have anywhere to live"

"She can stay with me" said Kensi.

"I don't think that is a good idea, your house will probably be too easy to break into" said Hetty. "I think she should go with Sam and Callum"

Sam and Callum both gave Hetty a look. I looked over to both of the agents.

"I guess we need to get to know each other better then huh?" I asked with a smile.

Sam gave a irritated look. Callum face palmed.

I smiled to myself. Maybe this place was not so bad after all.

Done!

Silverstream: You have the nerve to start a new story and you don't even have me in it!

You don't have to be so angry! You are in my other three!

Silverstream: Whatever


End file.
